


Can you please come and get me?

by iLibra



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bullying, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone crying, House Party, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, percival graves to the rescue, tw forced alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLibra/pseuds/iLibra
Summary: Credence thought going to the party might have been a good idea, until he lost sight of Newt and Tina and found himself in a highly uncomfortable situation. Now sitting on the cool grass outside, tears running down his face, his only thought wasI wanna go home. I wanna go home. I wanna go home.written for a prompt on tumblr!





	Can you please come and get me?

Credence was scared. His stomach was feeling like it was eating itself from the inside and the nausea just wouldn't fade away.

When Tina and Newt had urged him to come to the party with them it sounded like a good idea. Percival kept saying he should spend more time with his friends too and Credence had to admit, he had been neglecting them recently.

And at first everything was going so well. Credence had a blast talking to Newt and Tina again, making jokes and just enjoying each other's company. As the party gradually became more crowded and Newt and Tina went to look for something to eat, however, Credence had soon lost sight of them.

Wandering around on his own, trying to find them or anyone else he might know, Credence got increasingly anxious. He couldn't stand crowded places to begin with, but when alcohol and loud music were involved, it made Credence's head spin. He could feel the loud beat in his chest and he kept bumping into others. He didn't recognize most of the people and he really didn't want to go through the embarrassment of talking to someone he didn't know.

Credence had been looking around for quite a while when suddenly there was a hand slung around his shoulder and someone moved way too far into his personal space for comfort. When Credence looked to his left, he did recognize the face. That really didn't make this situation any better though.

”Hey, freak.” Langdon said with a big grin on his face.

”Hello.” Credence said, for a lack of anything better to say and tried to twist out of Langdon's hold without success. The arm around his shoulder only tightened and Credence felt trapped.

”Enjoying yourself?” Langdon asked and Credence thought that he might give up and go away if he didn't answer him, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Landon shook his shoulder a bit.

“Come on, relax a little.” he said and raised the cup he held in his hand up to his lips, but then seemed to think of something better. With a grin and an ominous glint in his eyes he held it up to Credence, who tried to shake his head as if to say _No, thanks._ , but that didn't seem to face Langdon at all.

”You'll feel so much better once you try this, trust me.” he said and tipped the cup to Credence's lips. Credence had no idea what to do. If he didn't want whatever was in this cup all over his shirt, he had no choice but to swallow. After the first few gulps were down his throat, Credence thought having a wet shirt might have been the better decision.

The drink was bitter, really bitter and it made his throat burn like fire. He wanted to spit it out again, but Langdon held his chin steady until the cup was completely empty. Every gulp of liquid felt like an eternity and Credence had never been happier about an empty cup before.

When Langdon finally let go of him, Credence couldn't hold back the uncontrollable coughing and wheezing, not only caused by drinking too much too fast. He could hear Langdon and some other people laughing at him from beside him.

He held a hand to his mouth, trying his best not to embarrass himself even further by throwing up on the living room floor. He was not used to drinking alcohol, the taste too bitter and the thought of the consequences too scary.

Every time he was forced to try anything even just alcohol related, though, he just got nauseous immediately, so he tried to stay away from it as far as possible.

“Look at you, freaking out after just one cup of our special mix. What a loser.” Langdon said and shoved his shoulder before turning around, seemingly already bored of Credence. Credence would have let out a sigh of relief if he wasn't still trying to breathe normally again.

The air in the house suddenly got too much, all the people around him suffocating him. He couldn't breathe, he had to get out.

With tears in his eyes, he scrambled to the door and hastily put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket. Finally able to breathe some fresh air, Credence closed the door behind him and took a few steps. He didn't get very far, however, his stomach protesting painfully and he had to sit down on the grass to keep himself from falling over. The only thought in his head was _I wanna go home. I wanna go home. I wanna go home._

Before he knew it, he had fished out his phone from his pocket and was dialing the only number he could think of right now. The was a click after a few rings.

“Credence?” Percival asked, confusion clear in his voice. He probably wasn't expecting Credence back home until late in the night. Credence couldn't hold back the sob, the tears now rolling down his cheeks. He heard some scrambling on the other line, and the scraping of a chair.

“Credence, what's wrong?” Percival asked, showing clear panic, his breath was coming faster over the other line. Credence tried to take a deep breath. He was still sitting on the grass, legs drawn up to his chest and his head leaning on his knees to keep the nausea from spreading.

“Can you please come and get me?” he asked through a painful wheeze. The shuffling on the other line got louder, like Percival was hurrying through the apartment. He heard some keys jingle in the background and Percival's ragged breathing.

“Of course. Stay put, I'll be there in a minute.” he said and Credence heard a door close. “Sorry I have to hang up to drive, but I'm coming, don't worry.” Percival said and Credence mumbled something that could be interpreted as an okay. There was a click and Credence was alone again, if just for the moment.

Credence knew it would probably take Percival at least ten minutes to get here and his nausea bubbled up in his stomach again. He felt like an idiot, sitting on the grass, crying his eyes out, when everyone in the house was probably having a blast partying. Stupid.

After only five minutes of anxious waiting, Credence heard a car screech to a halt on the street in front of him and he recognized it in an instant. He wanted to get up and walk over, to just get away, but his legs felt like jelly, so he just stared with wet cheeks as his boyfriend got out of the car and practically ran over to him, kneeling on the ground on front of Credence. Before Credence could even lift up his arms, he was pulled into a hug. All the relief washing over him made him weep into Percival's shoulder.

“Sssh, it's okay, I'm here.” Percival said, petting his hair in a soothing motion. Credence wanted to both stay like this forever and get home as fast as possible, so when Percival pulled back he didn't know if he should feel relieved or disappointed.

“What happened?” Percival whispered and cupped his cheek in his hand. Credence shook his head to indicate that he really didn't want to talk about it, at least not right now. Now he just wanted to go home.

“Let's go.” Percival said as if he could read his thoughts. Before Percival could stand up again, Credence locked his hands behind his neck, like he wanted to get picked up. And Percival did as much. Their position was a bit awkward, but they made it to the car somehow and Percival tucked him into the car seat and after he kissed his cheek, he rounded the car to drive them home, away from this horrible house, this horrible party and back to their safe haven.

Credence didn't even notice falling asleep until he felt someone lifting him out of the car seat again. He tightened his grip around Percival. When they were walking up the stairs, the silence felt deafening to his ears, but as soon as they got through their apartment door, he felt better.

“I wanna go to bed.” he mumbled into Percival's shoulder and Credence saw their apartment door getting smaller, Percival carrying him to their bedroom without protest. Finally lying down on the soft sheets felt like heaven right now, but when he pulled Percival down with him and they were finally lying next to each other, this felt even better. He closed his eyes and felt a kiss pressed to his forehead and a hand stroking his hair again. After a long beat of silence, Credence spoke up again.

“Thanks for picking me up.” Credence whispered and he heard Percival release a slow breath.

“Of course, I'll always come to get you.” Percival said with a kiss to Credence's cheek. It was Credence's turn to let out a slow breath and the nauseous feeling in his stomach was almost forgotten by now.

He was warm again. He was safe again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was written for a prompt I got on tumblr refering to a really neat hurt/comfort prompt list! This is unedited and very hastly wirtten, so please excuse any mistakes I might have made!
> 
> If you want to send over a prompt as well, you can find me on [tumblr here](http://ilibra.tumblr.com) :D Some feedback is also greatly appreciated of course!!


End file.
